1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager, particularly to a single-motor massager having a simplified structure.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Body massagers are widely used to massage the users to make the users feel relax and comfortable. A conventional body massager has a massage assembly moving back and forth to massage a wide area of the body of the user. However, the conventional body massager needs to have many and complicated components to move the massage assembly. Due to the complexities of the conventional body massager, the manufacturing process of the conventional body massager is complicated and the prime cost of the body massager is high.
Furthermore, to provide a larger-ranged massage function, the conventional body massager requires two motors. One of the motors moves the massage assembly back and forth, and the other one of the motors provides the massage function. Therefore, the conventional body massager needs a complicated guide system to stable the movement of the massage assembly. Thus, the complicated guide system also needs complicated manufacturing process and costs high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a single-motor massager to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.